


Unexpected

by frozenCinders



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: It's Satoru's birthday and Shouma got him a nice little gift!





	

"Shinonome... I'm going to tell you right now," Satoru said, looking warily up at him, "if it's inappropriate, I don't want it. Not at this moment, at least."

Shouma gave his best innocent, surprised look.

"Of course not. I wanted to get you something special. So open it up."

Satoru didn't seem convinced but took the small box from Shouma anyway. It was wrapped in red wrapping paper with little black bats all over it and Satoru definitely either liked it or was the type to try and save wrapping paper. He carefully pulled it apart and his eyes widened at the gift, looking quite like an innocent child when he stared up at Shouma in disbelief.

"It was actually more complicated than I thought it'd be to get it made. I hope you get some use out of it. Or keep it in your room, at least."

It was a custom deck box with a commissioned picture of Scharhrot Vampir covering it. His legs were crossed and he was smiling and holding his hand out, the other near his face with a glowing orange butterfly resting on the back of one of his fingers. Satoru's eyes were glued to it.

"And I felt a little odd giving you an empty box as a present, so there's a few new cards in there as well," Shouma mentioned, figuring Satoru was too entranced to check.

Satoru stepped closer to Shouma and pulled him into an unexpectedly tight hug.

"This..." He sounded like he was crying and couldn't seem to continue his sentence.

"You really like it, huh? Happy birthday, Enishi."

That was definitely a sob.

"Hey, are you alright? Why are you crying? Is it really that good?"

"I... I don't know. I can't stop," he said, voice shaky.

Shouma held Satoru close and petted his hair in a soothing manner, moving his hand down to rub his back after a good while of it.

"This is the most thoughtful thing anyone's ever done for me," Satoru finished his sentence from a few minutes prior. "Thank you, Sh... Shouma."

"Oh, are we on first name basis now? About time, Satoru. You know, if this was all it took to get you to call me that, I would have had it commissioned ages ago," Shouma joked, pulling Satoru along with him as he stepped back to lean against the wall.

"Has it been alright to call you that this whole time..?"

Shouma furrowed his brow.

"You mean you thought it wasn't?"

"It always seemed too... intimate."

"Are we somehow not intimate? Here's a reminder:"

Shouma gently pushed him away enough to have room to lean down and kiss him. It wasn't deep and it didn't last long, just a normal kiss against Satoru's slightly quivering lips. When Shouma pulled back, Satoru leaned up on the tips of his toes for more.

"You are just the cutest," he laughed, giving him another, longer kiss. "You're gonna give me a bad back, you know."

"Ah... I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright," Shouma assured, pulling Satoru closer. "I don't mind."


End file.
